Flight for Freedom
by Mink1
Summary: Draco Malfoy has gone insane, or so Harry Potter thinks after seeing him talking to himself. But is he relaly crazy, or is ther something there that no one else can see?


Chapter 1: Potions and Dreams  
I sit here and wait.  
  
"Just a little longer" I think.  
  
How much longer must I wait  
  
When can the day when I rejoice, With you at my side, Simply breathing and laughing with me again come? #*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"I dare you to throw this piece of shrivelfig at his head." grumbled Ron, as Snape moved away from their table. He looked as though he was going to kick something very hard.  
  
He and Harry had just gotten a detention for talking.  
  
"Slimy git." muttered Harry.  
  
It was potions, their least favorite subject, and they were making a potion that made the drinker tell good things to the first person they talked to. Unfortunately, the potion was going to be tested by assigned partners.  
  
No one stood near Neville in fear of being poisoned.  
  
"Be quiet! Do you two want another detention?" whispered Hermione. She gave them the 'I-can't-believe-you-disrupted-the-class' mixed with a 'You-got- what-you-deserved' face. It wasn't an uncommon look for Harry and Ron to see from her.  
  
Ron glared at Hermione and continued to work on his potion.  
  
"Hey, Hermione? What is supposed to happen when we drink the potion?" questioned Harry.  
  
"The textbook is there for a REASON! But I believe it starts off with the drinker laughing hysterically, and then they start blurting good things about the maker of the potion for an hour. I think this potion is a complete waste of our time." Sniffled Hermione.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and was about to go back to work when he noticed that Draco was staring at him. Harry frowned. Whenever he was staring at Harry it usually meant he was plotting something.  
  
Draco plotting = bad things, which usually happened to Harry and his friends.  
  
But something in his eyes.something desperate.told Harry that he was thinking about something else.  
  
But the fact remained, he was plotting something.  
  
Hermione seemed to notice that Draco had looked over.  
  
"Hey, have you noticed how quiet Draco has been?" said Hermione.  
  
Ron blinked, " In fact, he has been fairly quiet for the past couple of weeks." Ron grinned. "Let's not ruin the freedom.who knows, he could go back to his ferret self this afternoon!" said Ron.  
  
Harry and Ron broke out laughing, and Hermione gave them another disapproving look, but that slowly faded into a large grin.  
  
"What is this?" said Snape, who had suddenly appeared in front of them. Harry and Ron believed he could teleport.  
  
"Nothing, sir." said Harry.  
  
Snape glared at them for a moment and stalked off to go and yell at Neville, who had just melted yet another cauldron.  
  
Harry sighed and continued to work on his potion.  
  
But that look that Draco had given him stayed in his mind. What the hell had he been thinking? Was he planning to do something to me?  
  
Harry couldn't figure out the blonde-haired boy at all.  
  
But at the moment he had more important things to worry about. "The testing will be beginning now. I will partner you up so that there will be no problems." Shouted Snape.  
  
He then proceeded to stalk around the students and pair them up with people that they disliked. Pansy with Hermione. Seamus with Crabbe. Neville with Ron. Soon the room was fairly divided.  
  
"Ah.Potter. I am very sorry Mr. Malfoy, but you are going to have to work with Mr. Potter today." Sneered Snape. The loathing between Harry and the Potions Master increased.  
  
Malfoy quietly walked across the room, carrying his vile of potion, and stood in front of Harry.  
  
".Well? What are you waiting for? Get out your potion!" said Malfoy. He looked stressed.and at the same time frightened at the sight of Harry.  
  
Harry glared and Draco and shoved his vile in Malfoy's face. Draco returned the glare and took Harry's potion.  
  
What trivial games we play.thought Harry. How much slimier can this git get?  
  
Gulping down the potion, both boys looked at each other. Bright, lively, emerald green eyes meet dark, mysterious, blue-gray eyes.  
  
Everyone waited in anticipation to see what would happen to the rivals, none knowing what to expect.  
  
All was silent, when suddenly.  
  
Both boys were cracking up.  
  
Surprise filled the air, and then it was filled with the same insane laughter as the horrible hour of the potion started to settle in.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
I must be going crazy.thought Draco.  
  
He looked out the hallway window into the crisp, clean day. The leaves were changing into beautiful colors, and like most of the other students, he only wished to walk among the great beauty that seemed to call to him.  
  
Draco, do you not trust me? She said  
  
"Yes! Of course I do! But in order to free you I have to.ugg.I don't even want to think about that!" said Draco.  
  
He shuddered at the thought of the task ahead of him for it was more than ok to shudder about.  
  
He wished he could just make a swish with his wand and she would be free. But he knew that a spell like that would never be powerful enough to free her.  
  
No.what he needed was his feelings of hatred and dispute with his greatest rival.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
She sighed.  
  
No, you don't trust me.  
  
There was a deafening silence that filled the room, as Draco stuck up his chin in an old 'Malfoy-pride' manor. The image agitated many people.  
  
Draco, you don't understand what it's like being trapped like I am! You can free me! I can finally live my own life, and not have to intrude on yours. Please, I am begging you! Come on, it's not that bad.  
  
"But if anything goes wrong, and something happened to you, I could never." started Draco. He stopped then shook his head and continued.  
  
"Look, this breaks all boundaries I have tried to put up in my life. It is cruel and unusual punishment to try and make me go through this." He sneered.  
  
Immediately he knew he said the wrong thing.  
  
All the punishment you have been through? Think of how I feel! Stuck living with a person who refuses to set me free qualifies as cruel and unusual punishment to me!  
  
She seemed to take a breath and calm down for a moment while Draco's look of pride went quickly to shame.  
  
Please Draco. I am a soul.and I have been trapped far too long without a body. I want to be free.  
  
He sighed, and nodded his head in defeat. "I can try."he whispered.  
  
Thank you Draco. Trust me, you will not regret this.  
  
"I already am." he grunted, stalking off to his next class.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
After the potion lesson from hell, the trio wandered off to charms, which promised to be extremely boring. Though, thank goodness, it was the last class of the day.  
  
Surprisingly enough, Ron had not been poisoned, though many people suspected it was only a matter of time. Pansy may not have the prettiest complexion, or the best student, or even have the best personality, but she could defiantly make a potion. Hermione turned out fine, though a little grumpy at the unfair treatment of Griffindors that Snape gave them.  
  
It wasn't as if tests in charms were usually boring.it's just that no one (except Hermione) knew why they were bothering with a written test.  
  
Everyone already knew that something strange and abnormal was going to come and ruin the test so they would have to do a practical on it.  
  
Of course, no one was sure what thing was causing the strange and abnormal happenings.  
  
Harry sat down and prepared to be stressing out for the test.  
  
Ron had already gone into testing routine. He was listening to everything anyone had to say about household charms.  
  
That is, everyone but Hermione, who Harry still couldn't get to be friends with Ron again, even after begging many times.  
  
As Harry pulled out a quill, he couldn't help but think  
  
Does Malfoy really hate me, or is it all an act to prove something? And if it IS an act, what is he trying to hide? Does he secretly admire me or something?  
  
Harry felt as though he was going to throw up. He couldn't believe part of his brain had thought that.  
  
He made a mental reminder to whack his head against a brick wall after the test was over to try and erase whatever screwed up part of his mind had decided this thought.  
  
I couldn't help but pray that Malfoy hated him, because if he didn't, things were going to get very complicated.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*# Dinner that night was different than normal. Harry picked at his food; Ron complained about how hard the Charms test was, and how he thought he was never going to pass that class.  
  
Hermione didn't even come to dinner.  
  
She had asked Harry to grab something for her, because she needed to see about something in the library.  
  
After and agonizing long time, dinner was over, and Harry asked a house elf to bring up a plate of food for a friend.  
  
Ron said he wasn't going to wait for such an arrogant and annoying person such as Hermione, and decided to play exploding snap with the rest of the boys.  
  
Harry didn't seem to mind.  
  
He sat silently in the corner and remained deep in thought. Soon Hermione came in and came in and had a conversation about something with Harry.  
  
She handed him a book, and as Ron watched, she headed off to bed. Dragging that horrible cat with her, he added. Harry leafed through the book a moment, and then headed upstairs for bed.  
  
Ron sighed.  
  
He knew the deaths of people were still weighing heavily upon his head. He wanted to help, but Harry had been kind of distant from him tonight.  
  
Though this was not the first time.  
  
Soon Ron got bored and headed to bed.  
  
And as he lie down, and was just about to fall asleep, he wondered if Harry would ever open up to him and tell him what had been going through his head lately.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Harry couldn't sleep.  
  
You would think after all the events of a normal class schedule, plus an exhausting quidditch practice would make you fall asleep  
  
It was his sixth year at Hogwarts, and he couldn't help but wonder what evil deed Voldemort was planning this year.  
  
After all, it was a ritual now.  
  
Voldemort comes and tries to kill Harry, but Harry ends up surviving.  
  
Harry sighed and sat in front of the window in the boy's dormitories. He stared out into the night and casually drifted into the sweet abyss of daydreaming and was so occupied that he didn't even notice the footsteps behind him.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" said a voice quietly behind him.  
  
Harry jumped, and quickly turned to see who was behind him. It was Neville.  
  
"Voldemort." said Harry quietly.  
  
Neville flinched slightly at Harry saying you-know-who's name, but came down and sat beside Harry.  
  
There was silence as both boys sat and thought of the same thing.  
  
"Harry, do you ever-"  
  
"Miss my parents? Not really.I can't remember them hardly at all. How about you?" said Harry.  
  
"Sometimes I can remember times that I spent with them. Like when my mom first introduced me to.well, it's not important." sighed Neville.  
  
Harry wanted to know, but he didn't want to ask. Neville knew his parents a lot better than had known his own, and he knew that it was not a topic most people wanted to be talk about.  
  
Harry decided to lighten up the mood a bit.  
  
"Is it true that you like Hermione?" giggled Harry.  
  
Even though it was very dark, and the only light that was in the room was the full moon outside, Harry could still see Neville blush horribly.  
  
"Well.erm.sorta." muttered Neville.  
  
"I think I can get her to notice you. Who knows? Maybe she'll leave Krum for you!"  
  
Neville blushed a very bright red.  
  
"We better try to go to sleep.we have that charms test."said Neville while stumbling back to bed.  
  
Harry didn't bother to tell him that they had already had their test.  
  
Harry sat thinking for a few more minutes, then got up and went to his own bed. He lie down and fell almost automatically asleep, with a small smile on his face.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Draco quietly looked around the room. He couldn't count the multiple times he had been in this classroom. The charms classroom was almost always empty at this time. He stared at the closet door for a minute.  
  
Draco, it is time! You must tell him before the time I can become free passes you by yet another year! Please Draco!  
  
Draco sighed and rubbed his forehead. "We need to get the potion ingredients first. Then I will ask him."  
  
Why waste time tell him now so you can get assistance from that girl that hangs around him all the time? She can help you. Please Draco.  
  
"Fine. I'll give him a note to tell him to meet me tomorrow night." Muttered Draco.  
  
As Draco started to leave the room, he heard a large crash come from behind him. He quickly turned around to see what had caused the noise.  
  
Suddenly a creature pushed through the closet and stepped into the classroom. It was to dark to see anything strait in the large classroom, since it was only about 5:30, but he could see it's lumbering shape as it moved slowly toward him, making moaning noises as it went along.  
  
Draco did the only thing he knew what to do in this type of situation.  
  
He screamed as loud as he could and tried to run away, but before he could escape, the creature grabbed a hold of him around the middle and covered his mouth, stifling his screams.  
  
Draco could only wonder in fear where this creature was taking him as they moved to the closet.  
  
Draco could only think of one thing at the moment though.  
  
I hate my life.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked for his glasses. He found them, and put them on. He was trying to remember the dream he had had.  
  
It had been a strange dream.  
  
For some reason, this large creature was attacking Malfoy, and Harry had saved them. They had run as far and as fast as they could, then had to stop to catch their breath. While they sat there in a random hallway, Malfoy had asked Harry something. They had sat there talking for a minute, the Malfoy had asked to kiss him.and Harry had frowned and had kissed him!  
  
Of all things, it had to be a dream about he and Malfoy kissing!  
  
But why? Why would Malfoy want something like that? He tried to remember the reason Malfoy had asked this.  
  
He couldn't come up with a thing.  
  
Except something about that he had had no more time to waste on waiting.  
  
Not being able to come up with any conclusion, he got up and took a shower, got dressed, and for a few moments stared at his reflection.  
  
A lean and wiry, 17 year old boy with black hair and emerald green eyes stared back at him. The boy would be unremarkable if not for the legendary scar that shown on his forehead. The boy sighed and quickly exited the dorm room for the seventh years.  
  
Thinking as he walked down to breakfast, Harry groaned at the thought of how on Earth he was ever going to get Hermione and Ron to talk to each other again.  
  
Ron had accidentally knocked one of her books in the fireplace two nights ago, and Hermione had cried as it had slowly burned.  
  
She then had given Ron a death glare and had run into the girl's dormitories crying.  
  
And then he was still going to have to go through double potions today. Not to mention talking to Malfoy.or rather, yell and shoot curses at Malfoy.or perhaps would things be different?.Nah.  
  
And then he still had to go to Quidditch practice, which had gotten much tougher now that George was captain.  
  
It was going to be a tough day.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*# 


End file.
